1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks generally and, in particular, to a bezel lock, key and receiver assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bezel-type lock has a rim that either holds an outer covering or is rotatable and has special markings. Bezel locks are usually simple to operate and are often designed for special uses, such as for gasoline pumps. The tight security offered by a bezel lock is an important consideration for gasoline pumps which can be dangerous if misused or vandalized.
Bezel-type and similar locks have several common elements, such as hollow keys, pins that are either solid rolls or cotter types, and a plurality of small thinly gauged wire springs. All three of these elements are present in the prior devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,036 which issued to Steinbach on Mar. 4, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,820 which issued to Conger et al. on Sept. 12, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,748 which issued to Trainor on May 5, 1970.
Although somewhat accepted in the gasoline pump trade, the prior art devices mentioned above all have distinct disadvantages because of the use of these three elements.
In particular, the hollow keys used in the prior art devices have complex shapes, such as the star-like design of Steinbach. Consequently, the machining costs for such hollow keys are very high, thus making the keys quite expensive.
In regard to the pins used in the prior art devices, the solid roll pins cannot give inwardly if the outer diameter of a pin is too closely dimensioned to the inner diameter of the bore into which the pin is intended to be inserted. On the other hand, cotter pins often fit loosely in their bores. However, they can be easily pushed out of these bores.
With respect to the plurality of small thinly gauged wire springs used in the prior art devices, less compression is obtained by small springs which wear out quickly, primarily because the thinly gauged wire used to manufacture them is too brittle to withstand heavy use.
Thus, it remains a problem in the lock manufacturing field to develop a tight security lock with a hollow key that can be easily and inexpensively machined with a pin that can give inwardly but still can be retained tightly in its bore, and with a spring that has good compressive strength and long wear life.